havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 002 Hank Helps Jams Work
8:57:51 PM Hank: Hank is helping but also watching. 8:58:06 PM DM: Ok, make a STR check. 8:58:45 PM Hank: (( natural 1)) 8:59:51 PM DM: Your attempts to keep up with Kenku and your long night last night find you throwing your back out and you need to sit down. 9:00:53 PM DM: Jams seems to also have difficulty with the moving of the rocks that seems to power the engines, but, at some point, he stops...and begins inspecting the engine itself. 9:01:45 PM Hank: Hank will look to see what he is looking at. 9:02:50 PM DM: He is inspecting some of the engine's inner workings. 9:03:49 PM Hank: Hank will approach him, " interested in engine mechanics now?" 9:06:57 PM DM: Jams: "They're set up wrong. The design...they're wasting so much power." 9:09:07 PM Hank: First of all you know how a sky ship engine should work? Secondly what do you want to do about it? 9:10:08 PM DM: Jams: "Well...not the whole engine, but I once dismantled a lightning trap with this design. In the trap it worked because...you don't care, nevermind. And, point is...it's sloppy." 9:11:15 PM Hank: ... ok , again there is nothing we can do about it, it is working isn't it? 9:11:37 PM Hank: (( are the Kenku or anyone else watching us?)) 9:12:04 PM DM: The Kenku seem uninterested. There are two guards giving you curious looks. 9:13:35 PM Hank: Ignore the engine unless you feel like telling the captain you think her ship is not in perfect order? 9:14:56 PM DM: Jams holds his hands up and backs away. "Right, got it. Back to work." 9:15:55 PM Hank: Is it dangerous how the engine is set up? 9:16:22 PM DM: Jams: "Not immediately, but if someone jiggers it the wrong way, that engine could shut down...or worse." 9:17:17 PM Hank: So we should tell the captain? 9:17:57 PM DM: Jams: "If they let us go see the captain." 9:19:03 PM Hank: Hank will approach one of the guards. " who is the chief mechanic for the engine?" 9:20:36 PM DM: Guard: "...Reginald Townes. Why?" 9:23:24 PM Hank: Jim over there thinks there might be something wrong with the engine, I told him the captain wouldn't run a ship that shoddily but maybe this Townes could just when he gets a chance run a check on the engine. 9:28:02 PM DM: Guard: (to partner) "...call the chief." 9:30:50 PM DM: Eventually, a stout short man, human, dark hair smoothed down, and a large red shirt under his uniform jacket, enters. 9:31:03 PM DM: Townes: "Alright then, whattaya saying about my engines?!?" 9:31:25 PM Hank: All you Jim. 9:31:40 PM Hank: Hank will push Jim forward. 9:31:55 PM DM: Jim: "Alright, Mr. Townes I--" 9:32:25 PM DM: Jams proceeds to explain the system in a very detailed way that I am not smart enough to actually write. He and Townes go back and forth on it for a bit. 9:33:23 PM Hank: (( I thought he was about to get yelled at for daring to insult the engines the way you cut it off.)) 9:33:41 PM DM: (( :) )) 9:34:31 PM DM: Townes: "Alright, you landlubbing city boy. Show me how it's done, then." 9:40:11 PM Hank: Is this safe to do while we are flying? 9:40:43 PM DM: Jams gets to work. "See, this is how I--How someone could shut it down. You take a small piece of metal and just set off a tiny bolt, and that shocks the whole system into shutting down. But, that, that's your best case scenario. Done wrong, anyone fixing it could get a potentiall lethal dose of energy shocked into them, or, bounce back and blow the whole system." 9:41:10 PM DM: Townes: "But ye cannae expect us to dismantle the whole thing in the air. That's suicide." 9:41:55 PM Hank: Then we need to alert the captain that the ship is potentially vulnerable. 9:42:59 PM DM: Jams: "I could create a quick fix. If we get some strong piping I could seal the power for now." 9:43:15 PM DM: Jams: "Be damaging if left too long, but could save us a journey." 9:43:19 PM Hank: Jim how hard would it be to set up this flaw in the engine? 9:44:21 PM DM: Jams: "Re-arrange it like this...I don't know. Depends on if they did it docked or in the air." 9:45:21 PM Hank: When was the last time you saw the engine running normally Mr. Townes? 9:46:27 PM DM: Townes: "Everything seemed ship-shape when we docked four days back. We'd been stationed in Havenfall since then." 9:47:20 PM Hank: So should we do the quick fix or run it by the captain first? 9:48:54 PM DM: Townes: "Ah am nae lettin' anyain tooch thes afair Ah gie wuid tae th' keptin."